Welcome Home
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: Kanda finally returned home after six months on a mission in Rome to find Allen asleep in his room. This is all smut, no plot and has light bondage and some wax used. Rated M for a reason. Yullen. Happy late birthday Taiko!


**I know I haven't been updating in a LONG time. I am soooo sorry for that, but it seems that Nessie (my laptop) has officially died and won't turn on, so I have lost everything, including the stories I was working on. Fuck. Life. *sighs* So, again, I apologize but I won't be updating any time soon.**

**The only reason I'm putting this up is because it's Taiko's birthday present. I was originally gonna give her a Yullen AMV… but since Nessie went bottoms up I couldn't finish it. So I made this… in fifteen minutes in my English class… :D Huzzah…**

**So, happy late birthday, Taiko dear, and hope you enjoy this relatively short present XD.**

**Warning: THIS IS PURE SMUT. NO PLOT. Light bondage and some wax used :3**

**XxX**

Kanda was exhausted to say the least. He had finally gotten back to the Black Order after six months out on a mission in Rome, and he only wanted to do one thing once he got back: fuck his moyashi senselessly until he couldn't walk anymore. That _was _the plan. Now he just wants to sleep, so he'll just have to postpone the fucking until tomorrow when he's well and rested. Kanda made his way to his room; turning down halls and endless corridors until he finally reached the door that looked like every other door in this God forsaken place.

Once Kanda opened the door, something immediately didn't seem right. For starters, there was a candle burning on his nightstand, a white one at that, in a small glass container. The melted wax had pooled around the bottom of the glass; the flame lit up less than half his room. On his bed, there was a lump. He couldn't see who was under the covers so he reached for Mugen, taken a step closer to his bed. It was the moment when he saw the locks of white hair and that beautiful sleeping pale face that he froze in his spot.

Allen, his moyashi, was curled up in _his _bed, wrapped up in _his _blankets. He was also snuggling his face into the pillows with his soft pink lips parted and his red tongue sliding across them. Kanda smirked down at the sleeping boy, all thoughts of sleeping gone; his exhaustion vanishing in a blink of an eye. He found it sort of cute that Allen was sleeping in his room because he missed him, so he would give Allen a reward. Wasn't he just the _nicest _person alive to give the boy a surprise when he returned?

Kanda knew that Allen wasn't expecting him to return that night, in fact, he wasn't' suppose to return for almost a week, which made this little present all that better. Quietly, Kanda unbuckled his black belt and removed it. He carefully moved to the side of the bed, placed a knee to rest on the edge and gathered the boy's arms, moving them slowly up, so they were above Allen's head.

Allen squirmed a bit under Kanda but didn't wake up, just shift around a bit so he was lying on his back. This made Kanda's smirk widen as he wrapped the belt around Allen's pale wrist. He tightened the belt, but not enough to cut off Allen's circulation; the boy groaned softly and turned his head to the side. Kanda then decided to just screw with his moyashi a little. He began to tighten the belt more, tighter and tighter until he heard a whimper of pain from Allen.

Kanda expected Allen to be awake at that point and about ready to kick him off and bitch him out, but to Kanda's dislike, the boy was still sound asleep. With a low growl, the Asian moved down and began to unbutton Allen's white shirt, moving his fingers quickly, but gently, making sure not to tear the fabric or else he'd have one pissed off Allen Walker on his ass for the next five days.

"Moyashi."

Allen groaned and squirmed again under him. Kanda growled once he had the shirt opened and Allen's chest was exposed to him. He was upset to see the previous marls had faded though; now they're just little red spots on Allen's chest. He'll just have to make new ones; much darker ones. Kanda leaned down and started to press small kisses on the boy's abs; Allen squirmed again but stayed asleep.

_When the hell did the moyashi become such a deep sleeper? _Kanda thought, clearly irritated by his lover. The Asian moved up, trailing a path up Allen's body with his tongue, and licked a pink nipple.

"N-Nnn…"

Kanda smirked, licking the act that he could still get a reaction out of the sleeping Moyashi. He sucked and rolled the nub around with his mouth until he grew bored and moved up Allen's chest, leaving small kisses and bites here and there, until he reached Allen's pale neck. Kanda licked around a few spots before biting down forcefully on it, earning a sharp cry of pain from Allen. In an instant, Kanda felt Allen tense and his heart rate pick up; his breathing was becoming irregular as well.

"Good morning, Moyashi." Kanda purred against Allen's neck. He licked the bite a couple times before pulling away and looking down at the now awake Allen.

"K… Kanda?" Allen mumbled in disbelief. A sharp snicker escaped Kanda's lips as he trailed his fingers down Allen's body, earning a shudder from said boy.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Kanda growled out and pinched the wet nipple. Allen arched his back, moaning softly as a blush tainted his cheeks. "I should punish you, Moyashi." Kanda purred out. Allen's eyes widen slightly and he shifted under Kanda's weight.

"I am happy to see you, BaKanda!" the boy snapped, then groaned when Kanda's slick fingers twisted the harden nub around. "It's just-…. This is so sudden…"

Kanda stood up and off the bed, looking over Allen's slender, pale, marked, body. The samurai licked his lips at the sight. He couldn't hold back anymore. He moved his strong hands to Allen's pants and in one swift movement, ripped the fabric easily from the boy's legs. Allen shrieked and almost had the urge to kick Kanda's ass, if it wasn't for his semi-hard erection that distracted him.

"What the hell. BaKanda! Those were my only clean pants!"

"You should go to bed with nothing on, Moyashi, and then we wouldn't be having this damn problem now would we?"

Once Kanda had removed the ripped pieces of clothing, he spread Allen's legs and licked his lips again. He grabbed the erection and began to stroke it a bit; Allen gasped softly and bucked his hips to Kanda's touch.

"You're really horny, huh Moyashi?"

Allen glared at Kanda; his eyes hazed over with lust. "Shut up, BaKanda!" Kanda smirked wide; he let Allen's now throbbing erection go and reached over to his nightstand, where the white candle still burned brightly. Allen followed Kanda's movements and mentally cursed the Asian out.

"What are you doing, Kanda…?"

The Asian man didn't answer and only blew out the bright orange flame, leaving a strong scent of vanilla around them. With a small smirk, Kanda tilted the glass containing the candle and let the hot was slowly pour on Allen's pale skin.

"A-Ah…!"

Allen gasped loudly at the sudden burning _pleasure _he felt on his chest. The wax ran down his chest and abs, all the way down to his inner thighs and butt. Kanda set the glass down and leaned down to observe Allen's reaction closely. Allen's eyes were half lidded and his mouth was parted has he gasped with excitement; a bright blush running down to his neck. Kanda's eyes moved down to Allen's waist and purred a bit at the sight of Allen's hard, throbbing erection leaking pre-cum; Allen's hips bucked and twitched as the wax hardened. Kanda moved a hand down and picked up Allen's legs and placed them over his shoulder so Allen's entrance was exposed to him. Kanda was hard and uncomfortable in his pants; he _needed _to speed things up.

"Yuu… Please…" Allen groaned out softly. Hearing his first name, Kanda moved a hand up and slipped two fingers into his mouth; sucking them and licking them until they were slick and wet with his saliva. He removed his gingers and pushed two into Allen.

"Ah!"

Allen arched his back; Kanda's fingers were bliss compared to his own. Kanda moved his fingers around, searching for the spot inside the boy that would make him scream to the heavens. He was satisfied when Allen arched his back and screamed his name loudly clenching his muscles around Kanda's fingers.

"You're really needy, aren't you Moyashi?" Kanda purred softly as he stretched the boy out; watching Allen squirm and moan under him was enough to make him cum, but he held back.

"Damn it, Yuu!" Allen moaned louder and digged his nails into his palm. Kanda didn't need anything else. He pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants. Not bothering to pull them down, he angled himself to Allen's stretched out entrance and thrust in; both teens moaned with pleasure. Kanda wasted no time as he began to move his hips, sliding in and out of Allen with ease. Allen turned his head and pushed his hips down, wanting Kanda to move faster inside him.

Kanda's grip on Allen's hips tightened at the movement and he began to move faster, thrusting his hips harder into the boy. He felt the heat from Allen making him lean over, letting the legs go and picking up Allen in his arms. Allen slid his arms around Kanda's neck and his legs around Kanda's waist as he began to bounce with Kanda's movements, so the Asian wasn't the only one doing all the work.

"Ah! AH! Yuu! Ah! More! More!" Allen screamed loud in pleasure as Kanda kept hitting his prostate roughly. Drool was escaping the side of his mouth and tears were slipping down Allen's cheeks. Allen's dripping cock was rubbing against Kanda's clothed chest, creating even more friction and waves of pleasure. Kanda was moaning softly next to Allen's neck as he kept moving. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room as a choir of Allen's moans and screams, followed by Kanda's grunts and groans filled together in harmony. Kanda moved a hand down to Allen's bouncing, leaking erection and pumped it roughly along with his thrust.

"Yuu! Ah! I-I'm close!" Allen moaned loudly and clenched his muscles around Kanda's length. Kanda moaned loudly and pushed in deep. Allen threw his head back and screamed, loud enough for the whole Order to hear, as he came all over his chest and Kanda's shirt and black coat. Kanda moaned at the feeling and pushed in deep again, then released inside Allen, feeling the waves of pleasure over flow both their bodies. He pulled the trembling Allen into his arms tightly as he laid them down.

Allen's pants were coming in short and fast as he hid his face on Kanda's shoulder to try and relax and calm down from his high. Kanda pulled out of Allen and kissed him sloppily before untying the belt from his wrist. Allen's wrist had a dark purple bruise around them. Kanda quickly disposed of his clothing before laying down and pulling Allen close to him; feeling Allen relax and calm down.

"Welcome back, Yuu…"

Kanda felt a small smile spread over his lips as Allen spoke, but before Kanda could respond, Allen had fallen asleep.

"… I love you, Moyashi."

**XxX**

**Welp, das it. I hope you like it, Taiko. Happy birthday :3 I kinda failed at the ending though XD;;**

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


End file.
